Life's NEVAH normal
by Nightwisher Trion
Summary: I'm just gonna put the disclaimer here... I don't own Transformers, or vixen or my other friend. I just own ME. I had this idea when PMing vixen1991 and... TA-DAH, she approves and here we are. 17 pages... holy shit... I really outdid myself. You know what, just read. Enjoying is highly appreciated. NOW REAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!


Hi everybody!

I'm back!

My first story, Dimension travellers is going to be on hold for now since I'm out of ideas.

Okay, this story will be featuring vixen1991.

This is how it happened:

We were Private Messaging each other when a plot bunny visited me and gave me this idea, I asked her if she was in and she was, so hurray!

Now on with the story. {My nickname is ,I had to make one up on the spot... My other friend, FanfictionPercyJacksonGirl, her nickname is, Atlantia Moonbeam Solice (-insert random last name here since I STILL don't know her nickname's last name) And mine is… *still thinking* *light bulb* I'm just gonna go with this one… Assassin Nightfrost Diamond Creed (YES! I included 'Creed' since I love the game Assassins Creed, still trying to find it, I lost it… somehow… It's been… I dunno… 1 year?)

Diamond's POV (My POV)

I was playing Minecraft when my phone vibrated, "New private message from… VIXEN!" I read then added, "YAY! GIRL! IT TOOK YOU FOREVER!"

I opened it and then read the message, 'yep and no. no plot bunnies hopping around my head...yet, with any luck though, soon.'

I shrugged and replied, 'kk, I get you girl, I'm SERIOUSLY lacking them.'

I noticed that my phone needed to charge to and connected the wire and plopped the phone to one side while I noticed the countdown for the Hunger Games event start.

…

I was just about to kill the last player when a sudden KABOOM jerked me out of my concentration.

"FRAG! WHAT THE HELL!" I cursed, checking my phone to see if the batteries were charged, I was lucky that it still had 1% left to charge.

My phone vibrated. I checked and it was vixen, 'Hey girl, I'm outside your door, oh and all my transformers stuff are gone! They don't even have transformers on the internet anymore!'

I ran downstairs and opened the door and noticed Vixen fuming.

I stepped aside and she literally stomped in.

"Hey, all my transformers stuff is gone too, we're probably in their universe."

Vixen perked up, "Oh yeah, you got a poin-"

**_KABOOM!_**

"Gak!" I choked and fell on my butt.

"The heck?!"

We ran out to check and what we saw almost made our jaws disconnect from our head.

Megatron was standing in front of us.

**MEGATRON!**

"You were right."

I nodded and closed my mouth, shutting my friend's in the process as well.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! FLESHIES HAVE THE ENERGY SIGNATURE! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Ener- what?" I asked.

Vixen shrugged.

"Megatron, leave the humans alone!"

We turned around and stared.

"OH MY PRIMUSSSSSSSSSSS!" I squealed jumping up and down, "THEY'RE REAL! THEY'RE REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

This caused all eyes and optics to go to me.

Vixen facepalmed while I continued to be hyper.

"And we almost got killed by one!"

"Oh yeah… That wouldn't be cool… at all…" I mumbled, and sulked away back into the house only to get blocked by a blast from Megatron.

"GAAAAH! WHAT. THE. FUCK. DUDE?!" I spun around violently and glared at Megatron.

-Awkward silence-

"Ahem, there's a kid here!"

"What the fuck?" I questioned again.

"DUDE! STOP SWEARING!" Vixen yelled at me, giving me a slap across the head.

"AH! FRAG! NOT YOU TOO!" I yelled, running back into the house.

-Awkward silence-

I came back out and almost got my face blasted.

"HEY!"

But no-one noticed, they were too busy in battle.

"Hi, my name's Sari! What's yours?"

"You can call me Vixen, even though that's not my real name."

"Oh, okay, cool." Sari replied, smiling.

"People call me Assassin Nightfrost Diamond Creed, my real name is classified." I said, then focusing on the battle, "But you can call me Diamond when we're not involved in battle, as in US involved."

"I wish I had blasters- WHOA!" I said after a while but cut myself off when my hands turned into blasters.

"Awesome…" Sari stared.

"I wanted Energon blades- It worked!" Vixen said, happily.

I looked at Vixen then smirked, "You thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"Yup."

"Hey, you! Buckethead!" I shouted.

Megatron turned and got a face of Vixen's Energon blades.

I started to fire at Starscream, successfully hitting him on both wings.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, SCREAMY? CAN'T RUN ANYMORE?! COWARD!" I yelled at him.

Vixen landed next to me, "Argh, damn, he never knows how to quit."

"That's old Megzy for ya."

I willed myself to get rid of the blasters and my hand appeared, "Now… Let's see… Energon bow!"

A bow made from Energon (don't ask) appeared in front of me and smiled, "Arrows!"

Aiming at the warlord's head. I fired, "Naaw… I missed! I wanted a bullseye!"

"Quit whining!" Vixen replied giving me a shove, "We're stealing their spotlight."

"Oh… right… hehehe…" I giggled in embarrassment. I retreated back to my house and noticed that Vixen's stuff was on my couch.

"Vix! Care to explain how the hell did your stuff get on my couch?"

"No idea, girl. No idea."

"Decepticons retreaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"LOL! HE SHRIEKED LIKE A GIRL!" I pointed out after Vixen came in the house.

"I know, right!" Vixen laughed.

"Hey guys, the bots say that you have to stay with them for protection, so you better pack your things up!" Sari informed us then squealed, "ATLANTIA won't have to be the only humans on the base! YAY!"

"ATLANTIA?! You are kidding me!" I yelled then pointed at the sky in an accusing manner, "Primus! Why Atlantia of all people? SHE CAN LIKE… MOVE A TRAIN WHEN SHE'S HYPER!"

Sari gave me this, 'are you freaking kidding me look'.

*TIME SKIP*

When we arrived at the base, we were greeted by my friend… Whose nickname is Atlantia Moonbeam Solice, jumping on my face.

"HIII! DIAMOND! IT'S SOOOOOOOOO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! How've you been?! OMG! THE AUTOBOTS ARE SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! DECEPTICONS TOO BUT ONLY WHEN THEY'RE NICE! I MEAN! I LOOOVE MY LIFE!"

I turned around and gave the bots a 'told you so' look.

Ratchet grumbled, Bulkhead shrugged, Bumblebee gave me a 'seriously' look while Optimus just… walked off, as usual and Prowl, I have no idea where he went, I'm guessing he's just his usual ninja self.

"Yeah, sounds good. Now, can you get off me. I have to plug in the iPhone charger."

Atlantia (A/N: Who I'm just gonna call Atlan for the time being… Coz typing Atlantia is kinda annoying.)

"Okay, need help?" Atlan asked.

"Do I look like a one year old baby who is utterly helpless?" I retorted.

"Gee, just wondering…" Atlan retorted back, "Last time I remembered you mum was calling 'my baby' wasn't she?"

"That was a totally different case."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever! I'm just going to do whatever I want now!"

I went back to my… room, quarters or something (at the Autobot base) and gawked (Sari took me to it), I had a queen sized bed with an electric blue sheet decorated with white roses and I also had 2 matching pillows, the bed had mosquito netting placed around it (which I'm thankful for) but it was like the royal curtains that the rich people had. I also noticed that I had a bathroom connected to my bedroom and a kitchen connected to it. I noticed a door and walked over to it, opening it up, my eyes widened. This room was connected to PROWL'S room?

He seemed to have noticed my presence, "Hello."

"Uh… Hi? Just saw this door so I decided to check it out, turned out it was connected to your room. Oh yeah, where'd you get the stuff from?"

"It was our idea."

I nodded, "Well, sorry for disturbing you. I'll be going."

I retreated back to my room.

I set up my electronics in one area, my mini-library (That Optimus and Bulkhead kindly took back from my old house) in the opposite direction (the room was quite big) and I told Sari (she's a techno-organic, so she has a lot more strength than a normal person would) to place my study desk (a brand new, super long one) somewhere near my bed and my laptop on the left side and my computer in the middle, my phone would go on the right side.

After setting up, I noticed it was still lacking some things so I went back to my place (thank you, Bumblebee), got out a few multi-coloured laser-pointers, my iPod and iPad (I have a lot of apple stuff.) I also brought my Xbox-360 and PlayStation 3 along and placed them into a panda-head backpack. Well, I had to carry my PlayStation and Xbox, but whatever.

I got my music and DVD player as well.

"You must be rich to have all of those things." Bumblebee said.

"Nope, it's my cousin, she gave me some money to use, and she said she had a lot of money (this is a true fact). Speaking of which you can bring the stuff that I placed in your passenger seat back, I had my own ride." I answered, disappearing back into the house.

I saw him leave and went to my garage so see my cyan and white Kawasaki Ninja, electric red and black Yamaha R1 motorcycles. (Yes, I have 2 motorcycles and they're not for sale.)

I shrugged and drove the Yamaha R1 (Which I named Assassin Nightblood and the other named Assassin Nightfrost) to base the coming back for my other motorcycle.

When I was back I notice a crowd gathered around Nightblood and groaned, thus, earning the attention to my other motorcycle.

"Would we guys please… I dunno move out of the way?"

They stepped aside and I parked Nightfrost next to Nightblood (is it just me or am I using 'night' in front of almost all of my OCs?)

I set up a high-security alarm/system on both of them and walked back to my room to set up the games.

Placing the PlayStation to one side I set work on my Xbox. Sari and Vixen also came and helped, I set them both near my bed.

I set up my singing equipment near my 'electronics' section and plugged them both in.

Tapping the microphone to see if it worked and then saying, "Testing… 123… Testing…"

I grinned.

"AWESOME!" turned around only to see the Autobots and (excluding Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl) Atlantia, Vixen and Sari.

"Um… guys?" Personal space please?" I asked, nervously.

*TIME SKIP*

I plugged my phone into the stereo system and tested the sound and microphone again. Satisfied with the result I tapped play on my phone and listened to the music flow out of the speakers, taking a deep breath in, I sang.

Wonder Girls – Like Money – Ft. Akon – Cover by Diamond (A/N: Who I'm just gonna call 'Dia' for the time being)

Dia: L-l-l-love me like,

Love me like,

L-l-l-love me like money.

Wonder Girls and Akon.

Listen to me now,

My heart is screaming out,

I'm trying to show you, how to touch me. (Argh, perverted! I just like the tune, okay? Not the lyrics.)

I'm not just a girl,

I'm more precious than pearls,

And I deserve all you got, baby.

So if you're gonna hold me,

Baby, don't let go of me.

Give me all you've got, I want everything.

My heart is a treasure, one that can't be measured.

Let me teach you how to love me.

Love me like money,

Love me like cars,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me up close, love me from afar,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me like money,

Love me like cars,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Hold me like diamonds,

Treat me like a star,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

(Stops singing and pretends someone else is singing)

Dia: Look boy, I've been through some things, sing a little sunshine, sing a little rain.

My hearts been through some pain and I don't wanna go back through it again.

So I'm letting you know up front, if you plan on being the one.

Listen to my instructions, 'cause I'm gonna leach you how to love.

(Pause)

Dia: Hundred dollar bills, brand new wheels.

Love me like,

Love me like,

Fresh new haircut, boy I need you.

(Pause)

Dia: New pair of kicks, bikes under risk.

Love me like,

Love me like…

Love me like money,

Love me like cars,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are,

Love me up close, love me from afar,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me like money,

Love me like cars,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are,

Hold me like diamonds,

Treat me like a star,

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me babe,

Love me babe,

Wherever you are.

Love me babe.

-Fin-

I sighed and stretched.

Sudden applause.

"KYYAAAAA!" I screeched and spun around and breathed, it was Sari, Vixen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl. Well, Prowl was more off in a corner.

"Nice singing." Sari commented.

"Yeah, thanks. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"The whole song." Vixen replied.

I stood up straighter and stretched again, "okay then, whatever, get out please, I'm going to go bed soon. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, 11:06, pm. Why?" Bumblebee answered.

"Never mind… My bed time usually is at the stroke of midnight."

"Well, I've got to go bed, I'm a little past my bed time."

Sari groaned, "My bed time's at 9 to 10 pm. You guys are so lucky!"

I chuckled, "Sleeping late is kinda bad for your body, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed, g'night dudes!" Sari called and jogged out.

Bumblebee yawned and said, "I'm going to recharge. See ya!"

Bulkhead staggered out after him and Vixen left a little after him giving me a good night.

I forgot about Prowl and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, when I entered I closed the doors and just stood there, gaping at the scene before me.

A super-long black bathtub (that could probably fit 3 people horizontally or vertically) A shower with royal silky smooth black curtains (that could fit 4 people in any direction) a sink, a few meters away from the toilet, both had jet-black outlines. There was also a towel hanger and a hair dryer. I grabbed my towel that was white with teddy bears and had a hoodie that reached up to my knees and placed it on the towel hanger in between the bathtub and shower. Decided for a bath I turned on the water and waited for the right temperature.

*TIME SKIP*

I got out of the bubble bath and dried myself off before putting on the hoodie-towel, placing on my electric blue slippers, I walked out only to see that Prowl was there in his alt. form recharging next to my bed.

I grabbed my pyjamas and changed in the bathroom. Walking out, I placed my phone on charge and slipped in the silky smooth (yet thick and comfortable) covers and soon fell asleep.

Next morning…

Poking…

"Argh…"

More poking and snickering.

"Go away…"

Even MORE poking and loud laughing.

I bolted into sitting position and glared at the Autobots and even more at Bumblebee.

"I'll make this clear, never wake me up at freaking six in the morning when I sleep at 12. I only wake up when it's 7 or 8."

Ratchet's optics widened, "You sleep at 12?!"

"Deal with it, it's only for my school AND part-time job."

A few 'ohs' were heard and I dove down into the warmth only to be pulled up by Optimus.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. What the hell do you want?!" I said, rubbing my eyes and stretching then making my baby dinosaur noises.

"Well, Sari's setting up a party and the decepticons called for a truce…" Ratchet started.

"Uh-huh, your point?" I asked, groggily.

"You're going to sing!" Bumblebee chirped happily.

"WHAT?! NONONONONO! I RESPECTFULLY DECLINE!" I yelled.

"The elite guards are coming."

"FINE!" I shouted in exasperation, "But… ONLY. THIS. ONCE."

"Fine by me." A new voice came.

I peered over Prime's shoulder, and saw a visor mech.

"Jazz." Prowl said, nodding his head in the newcomers direction.

"Prowler."

I snickered, "What kind of nickname is that?"

Jazz shrugged.

"Well, get the fuck out, I have to change."

The bots all walked out and I grabbed my outfit for the day, a strapless electric blue dress decorated with white roses that reached up to my knees, and white silk stockings. I changed and grabbed my blue hair-tie (with a white rose) and my white rose clip, I grabbed my necklace (I always wear that one) that was white, with black beads and a diamond in the centre and a matching bracelet (I always wore those.) Quickly eating my breakfast that Vixen has prepared for me (THANK YOU!) I grabbed my small electric blue heels and placed it on, tying my side hair (the ones that run down the side of your face) into thin plaits and then tying my hair back into a ponytail (including the plaits) I walked out and avoided getting steeped on, I looked up and saw a mech with a hammer.

"Sorry sir. I wasn't looking." I said the waved and jogged to the main room.

*TIME SKIP* (A/N: For like… 5 minutes…)

I managed to get out of the crowd and plopped next to Vixen.

She was wearing blue shorts with white outlines and a white top white blue outlines. Her hair was let down and she had a cherry clip holding her fringe (A/N: Not even sure if she has one, but I'm just going to go with it.) She was wearing a pair of black converses and she had shades placed on top of her head. She also was wearing a pair of white and blue fingerless gloves.

"Sup girl? Took you long enough to get here." She greeted.

"Yeah, 'hi' to you too." I said, waving a hand dismissively, "Okay, seriously, who brings a freaking HAMMER to a party?"

"Apparently the commander."

"Oooooooooooh… Okay…" I nodded slowly, sipping my drink.

"Uhh… dude… Your drinking Energon."

"I noticed." I answered back, taking another sip, "How about some training after I finish this drink?"

"In a dress and high heels? Oh wait, you're wearing sneakers…"

I shrugged, "Meeeh… Who gives?"

*TIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIP*

I activated my blasters and placed the level to 'insanely hard' and grinned at Vixen who gave me a smirk.

"Let's do this!" we shouted and charged forwards, shooting and slicing at the incoming drones.

"Apparently, I feel like I should be taking a bit more of a risk here." I said over the noise that we were making.

"Your point?"

"Go straight to the projector and dice the new spawned drones, that's what."

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"Yes, I am. AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" I yelled and charged forward, dodging blasts and stomps from the drones and then said, "The leftovers are for you, you get the glory next time we train."

All I got was a muffled yelped.

I changed from blasters to swords and I sliced every incoming drone, leaving a few for Vixen to shoot.

**_A WAVE OF DRONES ARE COMING…_**

I moved back a few steps and crouched down.

A row of drones appeared and Vixen shot them all.

Suddenly drones grabbed Vixen and I snapped my head around.

Charging forward, I sliced every single drone's head off or I just paralysed some for Vixen.

"Thanks... I… Don't want… to do that… even again…" she panted and pointed behind my back. A whole army of vehicons were approaching.

"Playing unfair now, are we?" I said, smirking, "Never mind. The more the merrier."

"Are you mad?! No-one's ever gone through that level without getting injured!" Optimus called over.

"Watch me set a new record then." I grinned.

I charged forward and diced a few drones then I was caught.

"Aww… Totally NOT fair! Oh, wait… Decepticons NEVER play fair!" I said, before summoning my twin katanas and sliced their heads off, "VIXEN!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" and a few shots, a couple of slices, caught.

"Really Vixen? You're getting yourself out of that one, I've got… more on my tail."

True, I had like 50 of them chasing me.

"Coming down! LITERALLY!" Vixen came falling on a drones head, crashing it and then firing at the rest.

"Gee girl, you got some moves." I commented, behind going to 'Assassin Katniss' mode.

*TIME SKIP*

"BOOYAH! THAT'S ALL YOU GOT CONS?!" I shouted at the dead bodies littered on the floor which were fading away due to the projector.

"You… You just…"

"Vixen and I beast moded this! So, Optimus, add that as a new record on the record book ok?" I walked out, satisfied at the pure shocked faces.

Vixen followed with a few skips and hums.

*TIME SKIP*

_Bumblebee chased me around the own main area just to get me on the stage when I could've done it myself._

_Right now you might be thinking, 'were the hell. Are you then?'_

_Answer: Hiding in the ship. Literally, I am._

_I heard footsteps and stopped breathing and stayed curled in a ball for I have no idea how long._

_Let's just say in the end, I was found and I had to sing, which leads us to currently me trying to kill Bee and a few Autobots laughing at the scouts poor luck._

I was recalling the events when water was splashed over me.

"GOTCHA!" Bumblebee laughed.

"COLD!" I shrieked and ran out of the storage room.

"Hey, girl. What happened to YOU?" Vixen asked.

"I think she got pranked by Bumblebee. AGAIN." Atlantia laughed.

"I NEED. TO TAKE. A GOOD. BATH." I said loud and clear before stomping away from the laughing Bumblebee and two giggling teenage girls.

_Yup, he pranked me… Just my luck._

"BUMBLEBEE! THIS. MEANS. WAAAAAAAARRR!" I shouted over my shoulder and smirked when his face when to pure horror and ran off, "YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIIIIIDE!"

I been plotting prank ideas on a notepad while I was in the bath relaxing.

"Let's see… Hmm… The old school prank, putting a bucket of pink prank over his bedroom door when he's asleep… Ask the Decepticons for help… I think I'll save that one for last. Umm… Switch his Energon cube to hot sauce in blue food colouring. Hmm, I like that one. I'll do it first."

Getting out of bath, I quickly dried myself up and placed on my pyjamas and electric blue slippers and went to fake sleeping, getting ready to prank the Autobot scout and the girls except Sari.

_Why the girls again? Oh yeah, they laughed at me… PAYBACK'S GONNA BE A BITCH TO THEM! LOLCATS!_

TBC…

I need more prank ideas guys! C'mon bomb me with some! Please?


End file.
